Spy
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Shockwave has got somewhat attached to the Autobots while spying on them. When Jetstorm is badly injured, how will he help?


**This is set in 2005/06 when Sheffield Wednesday won the play-offs against Hartlepool.**

OK so if a Decepticon is spying on the Autobots but the Decepticons attack, which side does the spy fight for? It wouldn't have been too bad if the Decepticons weren't attacking the spy. He didn't want to fight his fellow team mates, but he didn't want to blow his cover either.  
He heard screaming. That was expected, but he couldn't really let it show that he didn't care. He looked over to see one of the twins badly wounded and the other slowing down the bleeding. If he remembered them correctly, which he was sure he did, it was Jetstorm who was seriously injured.  
Longarm decided he should try to help the best he could. He walked over to the two and knelt down beside them. He told Jetstorm to stay calm and keep breathing.  
"F-Funnily enough...that...was the plan."  
The spy couldn't help but giggle.

Meanwhile, Vampirella was at Hillsborough celebrating promotion.

"I'm sorry." Longarm apologized. "Vampirella's not picking up."  
"She's in Cardiff right now, she wouldn't hear her phone." Jetfire told him.  
"Cardiff?"  
"Play-off final. Wembley is being rebuilt."  
Well that explained it. She wouldn't exactly hear her phone at a huge match like that. Shockwave remembered Jazz saying something about the bots on Earth being unavailable for a while, leaving only one other medic he knew of.  
The two noticed Jetstorm was being strangely quiet, but then realised he was unconscious.  
"OK." Longarm started. "So both Vampirella and Ratchet are unavailable. That only leaves one other medic. Question is, would you trust a Decepticon medic?"  
Jetfire paused. An Autobot shouldn't trust a Decepticon, but if that was the only way... "Sure."

Knockout was waiting for something interesting to happen. Shockwave was calling him so he answered his comm link. "Shockwave?"  
"Knockout, we need your help."

While Knockout was working on Jetstorm, Jetfire realised something. Why was their Head of Intel on speaking terms with the Decepticon medic?  
"Longarm? Can I talk to you a klik?"  
"Oh, of course." The two left the room leaving Knockout with Jetstorm.  
Jetfire started to have his suspicions, but didn't want to accuse anyone without proof. "Why exactly are you on speaking terms with the Decepticon medic?"  
Longarm paused. Great. The one thing he did to make sure he didn't blow his cover just blew his cover. OK, so maybe he did care a little, but he'd never admit it to another Decepticon. Well, apart from Knockout, obviously. Otherwise he wouldn't be there.  
Longarm was about to just make something up, but Knockout yelled "He's waking up!"

Longarm dragged Knockout out of the room leaving the twins to talk.  
"Knockout, I think Jetfire might be suspecting something."

"JAZZ!" Zippy yelled.  
"Woah. Zippy, you startled me."  
Blurr laughed. "Some-ninja. Guess-what-guess-what-guess-what?!"  
"What?"  
"Wednesday-beat-Hartlepool-we're-back-in-the-Championship!"  
"...You are kidding, right?"  
"No-no-joke-seriously."  
"...Ha! Wow! What was the score?! In fact who scored?!"

Knockout and Shockwave heard that conversation. In fact, the whole of Cybertron heard that conversation.

A few megacycles later, Jetstorm had more or less recovered and Knockout said they were free to go. Well, it was their ship but even so. They walked into the main room to find Longarm talking to someone via comm link.  
"Woah, guys you startled me."  
Jetfire crossed his arms. "You never answered my question."  
Longarm sighed. "I'm thinking you already know the answer."  
"Say it." Said Jetstorm.  
"Fine." Longarm looked around to see if anyone else could be listening, before saying "I'M the spy."  
"Then why did you help?" Jetstorm asked.  
Part of it was so he didn't blow his cover, a plan which failed epically, but that wasn't the main reason. "Because...I couldn't bare to see you hurt."  
Vampirella walked in the main room, her hair full of blue and white confetti.  
"V!" Longarm glared at her evilly.  
"Huh?"  
"Next time, KEEP CHECKING YOUR PHONE!"  
"What?" She got out her phone and noticed she had many missed calls from Longarm. It was labelled at Longarm on her phone in case anyone saw it.  
"Or better still, GET YOUR FRAGGING COMM LINK FIXED!"  
"What did you need me for anyway?"  
The twins giggled.  
"Oh well it doesn't matter now! But, you know, an Autobot medic would have been much less of a give away!"  
Vampirella wasn't getting it, making 'fire and 'storm laugh even more. They didn't even notice Jazz, Blaster, Blurr and Perceptor walk in on them. Those four were trying to stay quite, but not everyone had Vampirella's silent laugh. The Autobots locked the door so no-one else could walk in on them now. They got the hint that Longarm was the spy, but weren't going to say anything because this was hilarious.  
Vampirella suddenly got it. "Oh, they knew you're a spy."  
"You know what? I'm glad they know, because if they didn't you would have just given it away!"  
That's it. Not only did the four Autobots make themselves known by bursting out laughing, but so did Mirage...who was stood next to Longarm the whole time.  
"Mirage?! How much did you hear?"  
"I walked in when you said 'I'm the spy'"  
Vampirella laughed. "Well, what our superiors don't know won't hurt us."


End file.
